My Not So Worst Day!
by Twilight2010
Summary: Bella has the worst day of her life, after a very bad breakup and losing her job, she goes to a coffee shop sulking, trying to figure out why things went wrong, what happens when she meets Edward,will her day turn upside and end up as the best day!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I'm a disclaimer, i don't own any of the charaters, plz enjoy and thanks for reading, also visit my channel for more one shots.**

**One- Shot**

**Summary: Bella has the worst day of her life, after a very bad breakup and losing her job, she goes to a local coffee shop sulking, trying to figure out what went wrong, what happens when she meets the green eyed god, Edward, will her day turn upside and end up as the best day?**

………_.Jealousy turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies choking on your alibis bit it's just the price I pay, Destiny is calling me open up my eager eyes cause I'm Mr. Brightside………… _

Ugh! Don't you just love alarms clocks, another early morning, and I'm working a double shift, I swear my boss hates me, my boss Harry is a compete dick, the only reason I have this job any way is to help me pay off some of my student loans, from college, and it's also the only available job at the moment. I graduated this past year as an English major, I love writing so I thought this would be a great job. Also I'm trying to find a job for being a book editor, it would also help have a change to get books publish that I am now working on in my spare time so this job would be so much easier to pay off those bills and loans. It's 4 am and I have to be in at work by 5:30. Meaning only had an hour to get ready, it take about and half hour to get to work because of all the traffic. I work at local restaurant in Seattle, Washington, as a waitress, and I seriously don't understand how people these days can get up real early and come and eat at the restaurant. Seriously don't they value their sleeping time anymore!

Getting up I take a quick ten minute shower, and then change into a nice pair of my black skinny jeans, and black long sleeved sweater shirt. I then apply a little mascara and eyeliner on but still have the look of going natural. Heading to the kitchen I make myself some breakfast before I have to leave for work.

This afternoon on my lunch break I'm planning on going over to my boyfriend Mike's for a bit I haven't seen in him in a few days, because of work and how he was so busy, so I decided I should maybe surprise him and impulse I have nothing better to do during that time and he probably has nothing better to do also.

Arriving at work, I pull up into the only parking space left; seriously we should have a bigger parking lot, with as many people that come by you would think that, there would be a car accident with them parked so close together.

Entering the restaurant I say hello to my fellow co-worker and get on my apron getting ready to serve customers.

And 2 hours later the place is pretty filled up with people.

"Bella, can you please take table 23, I still need to stock the shelves'?" My co-worker Nicole asked.

"Sure that's fine." I replied

"Thanks so much!"

"Don't worry, I always got your back" I replied smiling.

At table 23 there was a family of three, two parents with a little girl she was so adorable.

"Hi, my name is Bella, and I'll be your waiter today. If you're ready to order I can take them." I said with a genuine smile.

"We would like two orders of the special omelet and one order of pancakes, with three drinks of apple juice, please." The mother told me while giving me a polite smile.

"Hi Bella, I'm Hailey and your pretty, you look on of my dolls that I have at home." The little girl said to me before I could leave the table.

"Thank you." I said blushing "And your really pretty yourself Hailey."

"Thanks" she squeaked, with a blush, causing me and her parents to laugh.

"Ok so I'll go get your order ready." I said to them before leaving.

A while later I had gotten the order for Hailey and her parents and then went to do my next order, I saw a group of people who just arrived so I went and took their orders. Walking back over to the group of people and bringing their meal over to them, the next thing know is that I'm falling to the floor making a huge mess. Thank god everyone had the decency not to laugh, there were still a few snickers, and what made matter worse is that my dick head of a boss had just came out of his office to check on us.

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you okay, here I'll help you with cleaning up." Nicole said to me while she came running over to me and to help me stand up.

"No No I will, it's my fault can you just make sure they get their meal please." I replied.

"Okay will do." She said

"Bella, Clean up that mess and then come to my office when you're done, and quickly!" my boss Harry yelled.

Crap! Oh god this is not going to be good.

I cleaned up the mess and told the group how sorry I was, and Nicole had gotten their order to them minutes before I was almost done cleaning. After finished cleaning up I made my way to the office.

Entering the office, Harry tells me to take a seat.

"I'm so sorry sir, it was a complete accident and you can take the meal out of my check and---"I started saying but Harry cut me off.

"Quiet, I'm sorry Bella, but I can't put up with you clumsiness anymore, it's bad for business, your fired, and don't worry about the food, and here's your last paycheck." He said.

"Sir, please I really need this job, heck I can take balance classes if you want me to, but please don't fire me." I asked.

"Sorry, Bella but I can't." He said. Knowing he wasn't sorry with the smug face, ugh I hate, he's been trying to find a reason to fire me since the first week I came to work here, I guess I should have known.

Saying goodbye to my ex co-workers, I head to Mike's knowing he won't mind me probably coming extra early, cause I'm pretty sure he knows I was planning on coming over during lunch today.

Ugh, I can't believe I lost my job because I'm clumsy, what am I going to do now, one thing for sure I'll have to find a new job quickly.

Arriving at Mike's house I let myself in since we been together for a few months, he gave me a key saying I could come over anytime I need to.

Entering Mike's place I see something I did not expect especially of him. Coming over here was the worst mistake ever, trying to come here for comfort because of losing my job; I don't find any because the bastard himself looks like he's getting comfort for himself. The bastard is cheating on me, and oh my god it's with the whore of a slut Lauren, the bastard, he said he hated girls like that!

They were fucking making out on his couch, and you probably couldn't even fit a flat dime between them on how they're going at it!

Finally at the point of break down, I scream a frustrated scream, making the pull apart and now knowing I was there.

"Bella, oh god it's not what I looks at, she came on to me seriously, she came over for something and we were talking and she attacked me." He said flustered, trying to give a cover up and looking as if he were about to cry.

"Oh ya, it looks like she was attacking you, you were fucking enjoying it, you we're kissing her she attacked you would have had made a move to get her off of ya!"

"Mike we are so though, our relationship is over, so don't you dare try and call me, and have a good time with your whore, and I know I can do better than you, I knew we weren't going to last, thank god you pulled this, cause I finally had a reason to leave your sorry ass." I yelled at him.

Leaving his place I slam the door leaving him with that whore knowing he'll just attack her again and probably start fucking her.

For the next ten minutes, I drive around town to figure out what had happen and where to go next. Looking around at the shop I notice I was in downtown Seattle and I haven't really been to this side of down, I spot a cute small coffee shop, I decided their probably won't me many people there so I can just, feel sorry for myself there.

Entering the little shop, I hear the bell above the door ting a ling and see a corner booth in the back open, so I know I probably wouldn't be brother much there by the people in here.

Sitting down in the booth I think about my day, It the worst ever, I can't believe I woke up thinking I might have good day, and I now don't have a job, I can't just ask my dad for money, I need a job and I now don't have one, knowing my luck so far I'll probably got bankrupt.

Oh and that damn bastard Mike had the nerve to fucking cheat on me, ya I was planning on breaking up with him soon, but at least I had the damn decency to not cheat on him, and he lied to me say ooh I girls like Lauren, I promise I've never been with a girl like that. Ugh lies all lies, I swear the world hates me, well maybe not too much I don't have to worry about Mike, I totally bet he's like a whore like Lauren, well I should say man whore.

Ugh I wish, I could just fall off the edge of a cliff seriously, this has about been the most worst day, I had in about a century, more worst like when Renee left Charlie and I for a baseball player, I think his name is Phil, but whatever she could of have of stay in touch with us, maybe talk to her daughter you know, cause I'm her daughter, who seriously leaves their daughter! Well maybe not worse than that but you get my drift!

Escaping from my deep thoughts, I notice that I have been crying and to make matters even more worse I look up and see my waiter there, and a very hot waiter in fact with beautiful green emerald eyes and penny, bronze hair, looking at me with symphony, oh god I look horrible in front of this god, what can make this day worse. Oh god Bella, don't ask that because something worse will happen!

"Excuse me, miss are you alright?" he asked in a velvety voice I could die for, and giving me a sad look as if knowing, I'm not, which actually I'm not fine.

Wiping the remaining tears from my eyes, I tell him the truth because, It obvious that I'm not.

"No, and I think I'm going to throw myself off a cliff now, so if you excuse me." I said not really serious.

"Wait I'm not letting you do that, is there and thing I can get you, we have lots of coffee and pastries!" he said quickly before I could get out of the booth.

"Fine, I'll have a de café coffee and a giant chocolate chip cookie, please." I said.

"Great I'll get your order quickly." He replied, and then left to get my order.

A couple minutes late he came back with my de café coffee and my huge cookie, and when I say huge I mean real huge, wow I didn't think one could bake a cookie that huge!

My waiter started laughing after seeing my expression knowing why my face was that way, but that cookie was huge, Omgosh it was like the size of a big round bicycle wheel, seriously!

"Ya, it's huge we get this reaction a lot, but I thought I should get you a larger one since you don't happy, and cookies make people happy." He said while laughing as if it were inside joke.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I said feeling a little better than I had when I first got here.

"You're welcome, so do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Umm no, but don't you need to work?"

"Oh no, we have enough employers to cover me, and impulse at this time of day we usually don't have lots of costumers." My waiter said, maybe I should ask him his name, because I really wanted to know what this hottie's name is and it killing not knowing.

"Ok, as long as you don't get in trouble, oh and my name is Bella." I said while introducing myself knowing I could get his name that way.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward." He said while holding his hand out for me to shake, grabbing his I felt a spark, I wonder if he felt it to, if he did he must of not have taken real notice. And oh god his name is perfect for him, I can just imagine, moaning his name while he say's mine, oh god you can't be thinking like this you just lost your job and broke up with your boyfriend, oh who the hell cares anyway anyone would want to moan his name after seeing him.

"So Bella if I may ask, what's got you so down, I notice you we're crying and I feel as if I have to make you feel better?" Edward asked, oh Edward there are a million things you could do to me that would make me feel better, ugh Bella you just met him shut up. But he's so hot, my inner voice called out to me.

"I had the worst day of my life, I also can't believe how things can go downhill so fast and I don't know if anything can make me feel better." I said sulking.

"Well if you want to tell me what happened, I'll try and make you feel better, you never know, and if tell me what happened I'm sure you'll feel so much better by telling someone, and impulse I'm a great listener, so you can tell me anything like your deepest darkest secrets." He said, god anything he says he makes it sounds so sexy if only he was mine.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you, but whatever I tell you is only between us, I don't want you going to your friends and start making fun of me, about what happened today." I told him.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." He commented with a sexy smirk.

"Okay first off this morning I wake up at 4:00 am for work and I'm not a morning person I hated that so that didn't help me feel, and better, okay then I arrive for work and I have to go through another day of being tormented by boss the dick head Harry, he the biggest ass on the planet I swear god, I wish I could ring his neck, okay so at work I'm there getting a order for a big group of people and I was brining out their order, so I do that, but I'm not the most graceful person on the planet so somehow I end up on the floor, and destroying the order!"

"Then Harry finally uses this as an excuse to fire me, god, saying Bella your fired, your clumsiness is bad for business and who the fuck uses that for an excuse, seriously he could of took the accident out of my paycheck and let me keep my job no harm done. But no he fires me, but he's hated me since the first day I started working so that's probably why he fired me."

"And you know what makes matters worse, is that I fucking needed that job for loans and bills I have to pay but he could probably care less." I said this but before I could take another deep breath and tell about my bastard of an ex-boyfriend, Edward interrupted me.

"Okay so you boss fired you because you clumsy and he's hated you since the day you started working there, oh and he a dickhead right." Edward said summarizing it.

Laughing, "Yes your right, your following along great." I said

"Ok so going back to my job, well I then left and said by to my ex co-workers and then went to my boyfriend mike house, oh I mean '_ex-boyfriend' _house, I decide that I should see him, and I was thinking he could help me find new job and comfort me, but when I get to his place I find him sucking face with the whore Lauren." I said. Wow Edward is a great listener he only interrupted once and if I was talking to someone else I know that they probably would have interrupted me about a million of times.

"I mean, I'm glad I finally broke up with him, because I didn't see him like that anymore and he was starting to feel like a good friend, but then now I have a reason to break up with him also, you know, but the guy should have had the decency not to cheat on me, god, I was going to break up with him, but I wasn't going to cheat on him while we were still together!"

"So now after, I broke up with him, I left him with the whore, or the slut Lauren, knowing he deserves her, while I deserve better than that bastard, and then I slammed the door leaving and drove around for awhile somehow ending up in downtown Seattle at a Coffee shop talking to a man named Edward." I finished up.

"Wow, and I thought I was having a bad day, when I got up late and spilling coffee on myself this morning, so how do feel now." He asked.

"Actually I feel better, not the part with my job and stuff, I now need to find a new job though one that will better than my last though. Thanks Edward, it's so nice talking to someone whiles their listening to you, no one has ever really listened to me before." I commented giving him smile, and taking a sip of coffee, a bite out of my huge cookie and offering some to Edward, who had then taken some to eat.

"You're welcome and it was my pleasure listening to a pretty girl knowing I can help her just by listening." He said as my cheeks started to blush after him calling me pretty.

"You have a beautiful blush also." He said huskily while noticing my blush and this has only caused me to blush more which made him chuckle.

"Thanks." I said shyly, fiddling with my fingers.

"You know, Bella I could get you a job here, we have a job, opening one of our employers recently quit, and we could need an extra helper on our busy days. It would also be nice to get to know you more since we could be co-workers." He said while grabbing my hand and to stop me from fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh my gosh, really, that would be awesome, because I just need this job until I can get the job I want, and it would be great to get to know you so much better Edward." I replied while squeezing his hand that was still in mine. "Thanks so much this means so much to me especially since we just met today, we makes me more grateful to you. I don't know how to make this up to you." God, this guy is going to be the death of me, and why would a hot sexy man like him want to help me.

"You're welcome Bella, and just even by meeting you today, I could never leave you here without a job, and I know some ways you can make this up to me." He said in a sexy tone, with a secret meaning in it. Man the things I would do for him.

"And how could I make things up for you?" I ask matching his tone.

"Well, first you can let me take you out on a date, and I'll prove to you how much better, I'll be to you than that bastard who cheated on you, and the you can let me do things to you that will make you forget all about him." He said seductively and while saying this I notice how both keep edging closer and closer to each other were.

"And what kinds of things will you do to me that will help me forget?" I ask matching his tone again, leaning closer to him.

"Oh you know something like this." Edward then said crashing his lips passionately to mine. A few minutes later we pull apart knowing that we were still in public.

"Well Edward, I guess this wasn't my worse day after all." I said.

"And why is that?" he asked, while his eyes shining.

"Well, first I gained, a great new job, and secondly I just snagged a very hot man, which I hope will become my boyfriend." I said.

"Well, it my lucky day also because I just gained a hot new girlfriend." He said, and leaning down wanting another kiss.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, plz review, it means so much when one take their time to review, and if you have any suggestions on my writing, plz tell me what you like and don't like thanks for reading. Also visit my channel for more stories. Thanks :)**

**~Twilight2010.**


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, thank you for those who reviewed and may review in the near future and also those's who added my stories to their favorites, this authors note is to tell, you I have a new story out that will be my first full story I will have with actual chapters on it, lol… So plz check it out it called "My Reason to Live" This will be more challenging for me, I believe it will be worth it.

Below is a preview of the prologue to it, plz read

Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged, but now Bella is having health problems, will this tear them apart or will it keep them going strong?

Here the prologue that will just to give you a preview of it.

**Prologue**

"Bella come on, you need to eat, you need your strength…..How are you to get better if don't you eat?

"I just….I just can't take it anymore" I sobbed. "Don't you see, I want to _die!_!" still sobbing. "This is already killing me, I hate being in the hospital, I feel so weak it's painful and so tired, it just needs to be over" I sobbed some more. "Please just leave, I hate that you have to see me like this."

"Bella how can you say that!" he said in horror. "This is affecting me as much as you, don't you see how much it's killing me to see you like this. I can't lose you Bella. I lost everything once before and I'm not going to lose you. You're my world, I'm going to fight for you and I want you to fight to live for me because if you die, I will to, you're the only thing that's keep me alive and if I lose you" he sobbed before continuing on "I'll lose my will and reason for living!"

"I know.. I know, I love you Edward, and I want to fight, fight for you, but you know, this is the end, you know it a one in a million chance before they can find a donor. And don't you dare even think about hurting yourself Edward, I can't die knowing, that you would cease to exist."

"Baby I love you too and you know there is a chance for a donor, don't give up. And I would never cease to exist because I would be with you following you if you decide to leave me, which I won't allow to happen, now get some rest, you need your strength, I'll be back before you know it." He told me.

Giving me one last look, he turned and exited the room and in that moment I then knew that would be probably the last time I ever saw him. Because in this moment I felt so weak knowing I didn't have the strength to eat or sleep. Glancing once more to the door, I sobbed till I knew there was _no tomorrow_, which I knew was _true._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for Reading...and plz check out this story. You Can find this story on my profile.

~Twilight2010


End file.
